Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on radio resources. As the subscriber base of end users increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, network congestion may cause network equipment to be overwhelmed, provide suboptimal performance, or inhibit the delivery of messages. Hence, there is a significant challenge in managing network resources, particularly in the presence of network congestion.